Running from love
by Mrs.Fluffy
Summary: Sango ran through the forest, salty tears streamed down her ivory cheeks.How could he? okay this story is really good so please R&R... sango x miroku
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is a totally new idea. I know I already have three fanfics. That I should be working on but I just have to do this one so onward! **

**Disclaimer: I have thirty five cents. Will that be enough to buy Inuyasha Miss Takahashi? **

**Running From Love**

**chapter one: Some Monks Never Change.**

Sango ran through the forest. Salty tears streamed down her ivory cheeks.

She could hear Miroku calling out to her. She didn't care.

Her bare feet padded along the mossy roots of trees, blistering and bleeding.

She didn't care.

He didn't care so why should she?

Sango kept running for what felt like hours.

In reality it was only about 20 minutes. But that 20 minutes lasted forever.

Her heart was ripped into as many shards as the shikon jewel.

He had used her, she was nothing more to him than any of the other girls he flirted with daily.

Sango gasped for the air she did not wish to breathe. She wanted to die.

She sat down on a stump and sobbed to her self.

Miroku had left her, Kohaku was dead.

She was left to cry on nobody's shoulder.

_Flashback--------_

Sango was flooded with joy.

She had great news to tell Miroku.

As she headed towards the village, she spotted him in the distance.

She called out to him but he did not seem to hear her.

As she got closer she saw another figure with him.

A woman.

His hand was on her shoulder and she was blushing and giggling at whatever nonsense the monk was telling her.

Sango was overflowing with too many emotions.

Confusion

anger

jealousy

sadness

Her heart cracked like a twig on the forest floor.

She thought he had changed.

She dropped her hiraikotsu with a thud and stared open mouthed and wide eyed at the scene.

Miroku had heard the noise and spun around quickly to face Sango.

" Sango, what are ..." Miroku started.

Sango shook her head and turned around, she started to run.

She couldn't take anymore.

He was a liar, a traitor.

She should have known.

_End of flashback---------_

Sango was still sobbing into her hands.

She heard a crack, a thud, and a deep voice.

"My my my, what do we have here?"

She recognized that voice.

Sango raised her head in horror and screamed a plea for help that was never heard...

_**To be continued**_

**great beginning, ne? **anyway please review. I'll try to update soon. I PROMISE THIS WILL BE A MIROKU x SANGO FIC!

Mrs. FLuffy


	2. Captured

**Okay I am updating the same day cuz I feel like it.**

Disclaimer: Nothing new. Rub it in rub it in

Recap: Sango raised her head in horror and screamed a plea for help that was never heard...

**chapter two: captured**

Naraku loomed above Sango with a sickening, twisted smile on his face.

He tsk'd.

"A young woman with child should not be so far away from homeAnd what's this? You don't even have a weapon. Very unlike you my dear, Tell me, What is bothering your ningen mind?"

**S**ango gave him a look of disgust.

Naraku acted shocked.

" Is that how you treat people who show sympathy to you? You need to learn some respect little girl."

And with that he grabbed her wrists and they disappeared.

Back at the village-----

Miroku sat with his head in his hands.

" Just like that... she ran off."

Miroku kept saying to Kagome.

Kagome sighed and patted his back. She wanted to tell him Sango's good news. But she had to let her friend do it herself.

" You have to understand Miroku. The scene was misunderstood. She thought you were flirting or betraying her."

Miroku sat up and glared at Kagome.

" You know I would never do that to Sango. "

" Yea but we aren't talking about me now are we- I sense the sacred jewel..." Kagome said as if it was all one sentence.

Inuyasha growled.

" Naraku..."

" Sango!" Miroku darted out of the hut taking his staff and Sango's hiraikotsu with him.

Kagome and Inuyasha followed him.

They searched and called for Sango till the early hours of the morning.

Inuyasha felt sympathy for his exhausted and hoarse friend.

" You should really go get some sleep you know.." He said placing a hand on the monk's shoulder.

Miroku sighed defeated and broke down into tears

**A/n: Wow... poor Pervert**

He turned away and walked back towards his and Sango's hut.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome, who had fallen asleep a long time ago against a tree and headed towards the opposite side of the village.

**With Naraku and Sango**

Sango sat shivering in her servant's quarters still bleeding from the wound in her back where Naraku had recently implanted a jewel shard.

She was his newest servant.

She was his new Kohaku since her brother had died.

Sango felt weird all of the sudden.

There was a voice in her head _' kill them'_

_kill who? _she thought

_kill Miroku._

_No I love Miroku I could never- _she was shocked

_Miroku was the one who betrayed you. He never really loved you._

Sango tilted her head, _yes, he did betray me_

_Kill Kagome and Inuyasha too. They weren't there when you needed them most._

Sango felt a sharp pain in her back and stood.

She no longer knew who Sango was.

She no longer knew who Naraku was.

She didn't even know she was pregnant.

All that Sango knew was _Kill the monk, the priestess, and kill the hanyou._


End file.
